Casino
by alea holmes
Summary: une rencontre un jour de pluie, une chanson résumant leurs vies. GSR


Un grand merci à MarG de m'avoir corrigée !

Clin d'œil à Nath… ton chanteur préféré non ?

Pour le reste, ben rien ne m'appartient pas même la chanson… dommage !

****

La pluie tombait depuis deux jours sur Las Vegas, deux jours où rien ne s'était produit. Rien… Il n'était même pas venu… D'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il vienne ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'était rien pour lui. Rien… A San Francisco déjà, elle avait cru que peut-être… mais rien. Comme toujours rien. Sa vie n'était que de cela, de rien. De vide. Remplie d'illusions, songea-t-elle, en marchant sous la pluie. Oui, elle ne vivait que d'illusions, que de rêves brisés… Comme ces joueurs de casino…

« _J'ai eu des illusions_

_Et puis des certitudes_

_Et comme au casino_

_J'ai tout perdu d'un coup _

_Le rouge au lieu du noir_

_Le mauvais numéro_

_Le quart d'heure du chanceux_

_Et tout à coup le trou. _

Et quel trou ! Mon Dieu ! Plus rien, elle était seule, seule sans personne. Sans sa mère, sans un semblant de famille, sans rien…

****

Il adorait ce temps. La pluie… temps de la renaissance de toutes choses, symbole de vie. Pour ces petits amis, tout du moins. L'endroit était désert. Personne ne s'aventurait dehors par ce temps. Personne sauf lui et son chien. Il sourit. Le bruit de la pluie sur la surface du lac était assourdissant, mais il s'en moquait. Seul comptait ce moment de solitude, de paix. Moment qu'il pouvait savourer, serein. Il remarqua deux oiseaux sur la branche d'un arbre, tout proche. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils tentaient de se réchauffer. Le tonnerre gronda, et un éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant le paysage assombri par l'orage d'une lueur irréelle. Il sourit, émerveillé par ce spectacle. L'émerveillement, son maître-mot. Sans cela, il aurait sombré depuis longtemps dans le cynisme des vieux policiers. Lui avait choisi de s'émerveiller devant quelque chose de beau, devant chaque élément qui lui rappelait que la vie ne s'arrête pas aux détraqués et aux meurtriers… Sa mère, une femme merveilleuse avait accepté de vois son fils unique s'émerveiller devant quelque chose qui révulsait tous les garçons du même âge.

_ _Lorsque j'étais enfant_

_J'étais admiratif _

_On me croyait idiot_

_Parce qu'inoffensif_

_C'est comme au casino_

_Deux paires c'est rien du tout_

_Mais ça ramasse un pot_

_Et beaucoup de jaloux_

****

A bien y regarder, sa vie n'était pas des plus joyeuses, songea-t-elle, toujours marchant aux bords de l'eau, sans se préoccuper de l'orage, de la pluie et des éclairs autour d'elle. Bien au contraire. Elle avait presque réussi à s'en sortir, presque.

_ _Et puis j'ai joué l'amour_

_Un jeu épouvantable_

_J'ai misé sur toujours_

_Et banco sur la table_

_Mais comme au casino_

_La boule va où elle veut_

_Le tapis était vert_

_Il avait les yeux bleus_

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait su. Mais pas lui. L'avait-il seulement remarqué ? Oui, puisqu'ils ont passé le mois de leur rencontre à se voir, à bavarder, faisant connaissance, alors qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle n'en aimerait pas d'autre que lui… Quand il l'avait appelée pour lui demander de venir, elle l'avait fait sans hésiter. Elle avait tout misé. Tout…

****

Il se rappela leur première rencontre. Là encore, il s'était émerveillé. Elle était belle, elle était intelligente. En un mot, elle était merveilleuse. La femme qui lui fallait. La femme de sa vie, il le savait. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir près de lui. Parce qu'il la voulait avec lui. Pourtant… pourtant il l'avait repoussée… trop souvent, trop longtemps.

_ _A n'importe quel âge _

_Le travail est un problème_

_On le résout toujours_

_En brûlant ceux qu'on aime_

_C'est comme au casino_

_On joue la martingale_

Il l'aimait, il le savait, depuis le premier jour… Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus lutter. Non. Il lui restait une dernière carte à abattre. Il allait tenter, tout miser. Même s'il ne restait qu'une infime chance, même si le zéros n'était pas loin, même si… non ! Il n'allait pas se défiler.

****

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut la personne que quand celle-ci fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter.

__ Et puis sort le zéro_

_Et le rideau final_

Elle leva les yeux vers elle et le vit, trempé, son imperméable, pendant sur ses épaules. Des gouttelettes d'eau nichées dans sa barbe. Ses yeux bleus, ces yeux qui la hantaient depuis dix ans brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Deux feux, deux brasiers, brûlant d'un sentiment qu'elle espérait tant voir. Elle sourit alors. Peut-être que finalement une des ses illusions était réelle après tout…

****

Il remarqua une promeneuse solitaire, se dirigeant vers lui, sans le voir. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une femme. Sa taille gracile, ses cheveux courts, jouets du vent, tout lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il aurait tant aimé que ce soit cette femme. Celle à qui il ne cessait de penser. Celle qui peuplait ses rêves depuis dix ans, et habitait ses nuits, depuis sept.

__ Et puis sort le zéro…_

Quand il avait fait un pas de côté, il n'avait remarqué la personne. Il ne sut que c'était elle que quand ses yeux avaient rencontré ce regard noisette, qu'il aimait. Ce regard qui le réchauffait, qui lui parlait mieux que des mots. Son sourire le réchauffa instantanément. Il se décida alors.

****

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se savourèrent. Premier baiser, tendre, presque religieux qu'ils approfondirent bien vite, libérant la passion, l'amour qui les liait depuis toujours. Nul besoin de mots, l'autre suffisait, ils s'étaient trouvés. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Et le rideau final_


End file.
